The Digital and Electrical Engineering Core (DEEC), consisting of a full-time Coordinator and a part-time graduate research assistant, guided by the Core Director, was designed from scratch to provide digital electronic system design, prototyping, and implementation, custom sensor development, software applications development, and computational modeling and simulation. The DEEC provides expertise to BSCD investigators in applications of electronic instrumentation;for example, translating biological events (i.e., brain potentials, force, displacement, muscle action potentials, acoustic, video), into digital signals and producing effective graphical output. By using hardware and software designed for fast prototyping the DEEC is able to rapidly integrate sensors, actuators, and visual displays with real-time controllers, embedded processors, and desktop or laptop hosted systems. Technical assistance by the DEEC provides support in the configuration and maintenance of digital and analog data acquisition, stimulus control, and analysis systems. Centralized engineering resources offered by the DEEC increase overall efficiency and productivity by providing prototyping, calibration and testing facilities, and eliminating duplication of application design and development. The DEEC has created and maintains computer services to enable easier and more robust software maintenance, and simpler online collaboration. These services are required to support, document and upgrade software and systems used in long term projects, to organize the considerable and continually growing software library, to disseminate information learned in one project to all BSCD researchers, and to make collaborations between center investigators and outside the unit more productive.